


Easters Eggs

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Easters Eggs, Family Fluff, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'aussi loin que Stiles et Scott se souviennent : ils ont toujours été amis ; d'aussi loin que leurs parents se souviennent : les deux enfants ont toujours été complices... peu importe la situation et même si du chocolat est en jeu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easters Eggs

 Du haut de leurs six ans, Stiles et Scott étaient encore en mesure d'attendre impatiemment le moment où ils seraient finalement autorisés à se précipiter dans le jardin afin de partir à la chasse aux œufs de Pâques. Sans que les deux enfants n'en sachent rien ( _ou peut-être le savaient-ils mais qu'ils préféraient le taire ?_ ) leurs parents respectifs avaient prit grand plaisir à dissimuler, cette année encore, du chocolat un peu partout dans le jardin. Ils s'imaginaient sans peine leur progéniture courir dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'en récoler un maximum et remerciant à tout va l'Easter Bunny qui les aura, une fois de plus, particulièrement gâté.

Que ce soit dans la haie qui faisait le tour du jardin et qui servait de séparation entre la propriété des Stilinski et celle de leurs voisins ; que ce soit dans l'herbe fort heureusement sèche en ce mois d'avril pourtant humide; dans les plantes et les fleurs qui coloraient les lieux... ou encore auprès du mobilier de jardin : les deux enfants avaient la possibilité de trouver du chocolat un peu partout et en avaient parfaitement conscience.

\- Papa ? On peut y aller ?

Allongé sur le ventre, à même le sol, au beau milieu du salon des Stilinski qui ressemblait davantage à un parc automobile à présent... le petit garçon qui venait de parler avait une petite voiture rouge dans la main droite et un gros camion de pompier dans l'autre. Scott regardait avec deux grands yeux innocents, et un sourire du même acabit, son paternel qui était chargé de les surveiller.

Rafael McCall était tranquillement installé sur le canapé et passait davantage de temps à regarder, d'un air bienveillant, les deux enfants en train de jouer qu'à surveiller le repas, ce qui était pourtant sa tâche principale ! Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'il était particulièrement difficile de quitter des yeux ces deux démons à la face d'ange... surtout lorsque l'on avait déjà que trop conscience qu'ils étaient capables du pire en un rien de temps.

\- Pas tout de suite mon grand, sourit-il. Mais bientôt...

\- Et si on y va quand même tout de suite ? Interrogea Stiles en se redressant pour fixer l'adulte à son tour. Est-ce que l'Easter Bunny va venir pour récupérer tous les œufs de Pâques qu'il nous aura laissé ?

\- Non Stiles, souffla Rafael, amusé. Il ne vous les reprendra pas ; mais peut-être qu'il ne vous donnera pas tous les œufs qu'il avait prévu de vous donner.

L'agent McCall avait toujours été impressionné par les raisonnements que pouvaient tenir le meilleur ami de son fils. Il avait beau être jeune mais il était d'ores et déjà capable de poser les bonnes questions et de penser à des choses qui laisseraient un adulte complètement coi. Rafael vit d'ailleurs, suite à la réponse qu'il venait de donner, le regard de l'enfant s'éclairer. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un instant pour comprendre qu'il aurait droit à un nouveau numéro du petit.

\- Pourquoi on aurait pas tous les œufs du coup ? Si on y va maintenant et qu'il est déjà passé et qu'il est plus là : il va pas revenir pour nous les reprendre donc on aura tous nos chocolats.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore passé justement, suggéra Rafael.

\- Oh ! Peut-être qu'en fait là il est dans le jardin et que si on y va on pourra rencontrer le vrai Easter Bunny ! S'enthousiasma Stiles, semblant déjà sur le point de se mettre sur ses pieds pour foncer vers la fenêtre. Et s'il est pas content parce qu'on aura pas été gentils et bah Scott il pourra lui faire ses yeux qui font que les gens ils peuvent jamais lui dire non... et il pourra pas dire non du coup et du coup on aura quand même tout pleins d’œufs... peut-être qu'on en aura encore plus si Scott fait bien ses yeux.

Rafael soupira et se demanda, silencieusement bien sur, comment faisaient au quotidien les parents de ce garnement ! Ils ne devaient pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer un seul instant avec un spécimen, capable de penser à tout ça à son âge...

\- Et si on y va et qu'il y a pas d’œufs du tout... bah alors ça dira qu'en fait l'Easter Bunny a pas encore eu le temps de passer et du coup comment il pourra savoir qu'on a voulu y aller alors qu'on pouvait pas ? Il pourra pas... sauf si tu lui dis qu'on a pas été sage.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien, promis l'autre, soufflé par les mots de Stiles.

\- Alors on peut y aller.

Les deux enfants regardaient avec un intérêt tout particulier l'adulte et attendaient de voir quelle serait sa réponse. Alors que Scott semblait ne pas avoir totalement suivit les idées de son meilleur ami, qui partait parfois étrangement loin et avec un débit plus que rapide, semblant avoir simplement compris qu'il était toujours question de savoir si oui ou non ils pouvaient (enfin) aller dans le jardin... Stiles avait les yeux qui pétillaient, un petit sourire fier de lui : le bougre n'avait que trop conscience qu'il avait raison et qu'il venait de moucher le père de son meilleur ami.

\- Pas tout de suite, Stiles, réussit malgré tout à dire Rafael.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Melissa était finalement rentrée afin d'appeler les enfants et leur annoncer que l'Easter Bunny venait de passer : les deux garnements se levèrent d'un même homme et se précipitèrent, littéralement, vers la porte du jardin. Leur comportement était exactement le même à un infime détail près : le grand sourire que Stiles avait adressé à Rafael avant de sortir et qui laissait clairement supposer que le plus petit avait conscience de sa victoire.

Un démon ce garçon !

\- Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose, les garçons ? Les interrompit Claudia en voyant les deux petits lui passer sous le nez. Allez mettre vos blousons.

Stiles se tourna aussitôt vers sa mère, lui fit un grand sourire... puis reparti aussitôt en courant dans le jardin. Il mettait au défi cette dernière de lui courir après afin de l'attraper si elle souhaitait réellement obtenir gain de cause et le voir s’emmitoufler dans son manteau. Scott fut, de son côté, plus raisonnable que son meilleur ami et retourna chercher sa veste. Il n'eut même pas à faire le trajet jusqu'aux porte-manteaux compte tenu que son père sortait, lui aussi, et l'avait en main... ainsi que celle de Stiles, justement.

\- Chéri ? Tu veux bien t'en charger, s'il-te-plaît ?

Melissa et Rafael sourirent doucement suite à cette question. Ils connaissaient tous les deux suffisamment le couple pour savoir que jamais il ne saurait refuser d'accéder à la demande de sa femme lorsqu'elle était tournée de cette manière et associée à cette petite voix. Sans piper mot : l'autre homme tendit donc le blouson bleu au père du garnement et lui souhaita bon courage pour attraper cette pile électrique qui semblait infatigable.

Alors que Stiles était en train de courir à travers tout le jardin, riant aux éclats et tentant de fuir son paternel qui lui courait après avec sa veste dans les mains... Scott était installé dans l'herbe et mangeait doucement le premier œuf qu'il avait ramassé cette année.

\- Stiles ! Viens ici, tout de suite.

\- Nan, s'amusa le plus jeune Stilinski en s'arrêtant pourtant, voyant que son père s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Melissa et Claudia fronçaient les sourcils. Elles se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu pousser Stiles à finalement baisser les armes aussi rapidement. Toutes les deux auraient cru qu'il aurait davantage fait courir son père avant d'enfin lui laisser l'occasion de l'attraper pour le couvrir. Rafael, de son côté, voyait déjà le coup fourré arriver. L'enfant avait plus d'un tour d'avance par rapport à son père qui allait se faire avoir en toute beauté s'il ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement.

\- Stiles, ragea le shérif. Nom d'une...

Alors que l'homme pensait que son calvaire allait déjà toucher à sa fin : il avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir son fils lui filer entre les jambes. Littéralement entre les jambes qui plus est.

\- Stiles ! Je ne rigole plus à présent. Viens ici.

Penaud, le fils Stilinski s'approcha finalement de son père et laissa celui-ci lui enfiler sa veste et la lui ferme jusqu'en haut. Légèrement boudeur, les bras croisés pendant que son géniteur s'exécutait : l'enfant reparti pourtant aussitôt. Sa chasse à l’œuf pouvait enfin commencer !

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Claudia avait déjà un petit monticule d'aliments chocolatés à ses pieds. Œufs, lapins, cloche et poule : Stiles n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur endroit pour poser son butin que les pieds de sa mère. Celle-ci était en train de discuter avec son père et Melissa et le regardait amusée à chaque fois qu'il revenait vers elle. Rafael, lui, vadrouillait dans le jardin avec un appareil photo autour du cou et prenait plaisir à immortaliser la chasse à l’œuf.

\- Tu as trouvé beaucoup de chocolats mon grand ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Scott sauter afin d'attraper un petit lapin, emballé dans du papier doré, qui avait été dissimulé dans la haie (un peu trop haut apparemment). Ta mère ne t'a pas beaucoup vu.

\- J'en ai trouvé cinq, répondit son fils, tout fier de lui, en réussissant à attraper l'objet de sa convoitise. Mais j'ai tout mangé.

Scott avait toujours été ainsi lors de ses chasses à l’œuf. Plutôt que courir partout, comme pouvait le faire Stiles, afin de trouver le plus de chocolat possible...il préférait y aller plus doucement : il marchait, trouvait un œuf, s'arrêtait, s'installait par terre, le mangeait, se relevait et repartait chercher un chocolat puis recommençait son manège. Rafael avait toujours trouvé cette habitude adorable. Après avoir prit en photo le moment où l'enfant déballait son lapin, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et reparti à la recherche du petit Stiles.

L'homme n'eut pas grand mal à retrouver la trace du meilleur ami de son fils. Celui-ci se trouvait là où personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre à savoir... de l'autre côté de la maison des Stilinski, près de la voiture de patrouille de son père. Stiles releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher et adressa un regard larmoyant à Rafael. Assit par terre, quelques traces de larmes toujours parfaitement visibles sur ses joues, il tenait sa jambe serrée contre lui.

\- Je suis tombé, murmura l'enfant à l'attention de McCall et désignant son genou écorché qu'il serrait contre lui. Ça fait mal en plus.

\- On va aller nettoyer ça puis tu pourras retourner chercher les œufs, souffla l'adulte en se baissant et soulevant sans mal Stiles. D'accord ?

Stiles hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec cette idée, et offrit même un petit sourire à Rafael. Il se laissa ensuite porté à l'intérieur et laissa l'homme soigner sa jambe sans protester une seule fois et se retenant de grimacer lorsque cela lui faisait un peu mal. Lorsque ce fut terminé, quelques minutes plus tard, le plus petit regarda le plus grand qui se tenait toujours accroupi face à lui afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il le remercia, souriant, et lui baisa la joue puis murmura à son oreille :

\- Je t'aime bien en fait. T'es gentil. T'es pas comme certains papas à l'école. T'es gentil comme... comme mon papa !

Un grand sourire illumina cette fois le visage de Rafael tandis qu'il se redressait. Lorsqu'il vit Stiles sauter en bas de son perchoir pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds et être sur le point de repartir dans le jardin à toute allure... il ne pu s'empêcher de l'arrêter :

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi ?

Rafael commença à mettre sa main dans l'une des poches de sa veste afin d'en sortir un petit œuf dans du papier bleu. Il le donna ensuite à l'enfant qui recommença à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- J'ai trouvé ça près de toi tout à l'heure...

\- C'est mon œuf, s'enthousiasma Stiles en le prenant aussitôt. Merci !

Stiles était, certes, un véritable démon quand il s'y mettait (et il s'y mettait souvent) mais il n'en demeurait pas moins innocent et adorable comme presque tous les enfants de son âge. Il avait simplement une manière différente de le montrer.

\- Je peux le manger ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- Donc je le mange ? demanda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils. Pour de vrai je peux le manger ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse allant dans le sens inverse : Stiles commença à déballer son œuf puis le mit aussitôt dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas encore terminé de le manger qu'il te trouvait d'ores et déjà en bas des escaliers. Ce n'était pas une petite chute qui allait l'empêcher de reprendre sa chasse au trésor... où le trésor était du chocolat !

\- Ça va, Stiles ? Demanda le père de celui-ci en le voyant revenir.

Le shérif ne reçut pas la moindre réponse verbale... et certainement pas de la part de son garnement attitré ! Le simple fait, pourtant, de voir son fils repartir en courant en direction du jardin suffisait pour connaître la réponse et comprendre qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas mort d'homme dans cette chute.

\- Merci Rafael, sourit Claudia en voyant son ami revenir et reprendre l'appareil photo qu'il leur avait laissé avant de monter. J'aurais pu m'en occuper, tu sais... tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- On a pratiquement le même à la maison, s'amusa-t-il.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Stiles venait de bondir sur le dos de son meilleur ami qui n'avait absolument pas vu le coup venir. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment, faisant attention afin de ne pas se donner de mauvais coups qui pourraient gâcher la journée.

\- Les garçons ? Appela Rafael, appareil photo en main et près à immortaliser le moment. Regardez-nous !

Simultanément, Scott et Stiles se tournèrent vers le père du premier qui pu prendre l'une des premières photos de la journée où les deux complices étaient ensembles. Depuis le début de la chasse à l’œuf, ils étaient séparés... ayant une approche radicalement différente.

\- Je pense que vous avez tout trouvé, sourit le shérif. Vous allez vous débarbouiller un peu ? On ne devrait plus tarder à passer à table.

\- On peut faire un repas d’œufs en chocolat ! S'exclama Stiles, les yeux ronds, faisant rire tous les adultes. Que du chocolat ! Pas de viande, pas de légumes pas bons et que du chocolat.

\- Pour le dessert, s'amusa le premier. Puis si tu manges tout maintenant tu n'en auras plus pour plus tard.

\- J'ai pas dit que je voulais tout manger maintenant, répliqua l'enfant comme si c'était une évidence. Donc il m'en restera après si je mange pas tout tout de suite.

\- Tu ne feras pas de repas d’œufs au chocolat, Stiles.

\- Et un repas de poule au chocolat ? C'est pas des œufs...

\- Non plus.

Un peu boudeur, le petit Stilinski décida de croiser les bras, d'enfoncer sa tête dans son cou et de ne plus parler. Depuis tout petit, non qu'il soit grand à présent mais bon, il avait toujours eu la même manière d'exprimer son mécontentement... une manière que ses parents avaient fini par trouver, avec le temps, on ne peut plus adorable.

Et au moins, à ce moment là, Stiles se taisait et ne partait pas dans ses réflexions abracadabrantesques... mais aussi étrangement justes.

\- Rentrez vos œufs, sourit le shérif. Ils seront meilleurs si tu dois attendre avant de les manger.

\- C'est pas vrai : ils auront _exactement_ le même goût.

Néanmoins, Stiles se dirigea vers la chaise où avait été assise sa mère tout du long, là où il avait déposé son butin au fur et à mesure qu'il le trouvait. Il allait commencer à ramasser ses œufs et ses autres trouvailles lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Les sourcils froncés, l'enfant se tourna lentement vers l'endroit où avait été Melissa... puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Y a quelqu'un qui a mangé tous les œufs de Scott ! S'horrifia-t-il. Papa ! Faut que tu trouves c'est qui ! C'est pas moi et c'est pas Scott et c'est pas Rafael parce qu'il a fait tout plein de photos... et vous étiez toujours là donc. Scott ! Mes parents et ta mère ont mangé tous tes chocolats !

Debout juste derrière Stiles, qui ne pouvait donc pas les voir et encore moins deviner leur réaction : les quatre adultes souriaient. Voir l'indignation du petit Stilinski à l'idée que son meilleur ami n'ait plus ses chocolats était une chose adorable en soit... et plus encore le voir chercher qui pouvait être le, ou les, coupable.

\- Maman... pourquoi vous avez tout mangé ? Murmura Stiles. L'Easter Bunny avait donné ça pour Scott... tout était pas que pour lui, y en a quand même un peu pour vous mais... c'était pas les siens qu'il fallait manger, c'est pas votre fils ! Ceux de Scott sont pour Scott et ses parents. Pas pour vous.

D'un coup, sans crier gare, Stiles se précipita vers son meilleur ami qui était debout près de son père et lui attrapa la main. Il le tira ensuite jusqu'à son propre tas de chocolat et se mit à quatre pattes sur la terrasse.

\- Viens, on va partager. On va mettre tous les même trucs ensemble et après on va tout découper en deux, sourit Stiles, fier de son idée. Comme ça toi aussi tu auras du chocolat.

Les deux couples n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils étaient on ne peut plus ravis de constater qu'ils n'avaient rien eu à dire et qu'il avait paru naturel aux yeux de Stiles de tout partager avec son compère... 


End file.
